


Being Cold Never Felt So Good

by Desparado



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 01:10:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17539841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desparado/pseuds/Desparado
Summary: You’re on a mission with Bucky, Steve and Nat. It’s cold as heck in the van as you wait for Steve and Nat to finish up, but dramatic as you are, you try to persuade Bucky to save you from dying of hypothermia with delightful consequences.





	Being Cold Never Felt So Good

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: graphics depictions of it being fucking freezing, fluffiness as usual.
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone who reads my work and especially those who leave kudos! It makes my heart go all fuzzy and gross ;D

It was below freezing, dark clouds threatened snow, but the mission you were on was easy and almost complete. Steve and Nat were instructed to break into a warehouse and recover a stolen prototype of a new (and illegal) ammunition. Your job was to disarm the security guards that stood by the only entrance. Dressed to kill in a short black dress and cream faux-fur coat, you wandered over to them, crying out for help from a non-existent angry boyfriend. They immediately came to your aid, allowing you to stay in their booth. Once inside you used your body weight to throw one guard into the table and a snow globe paperweight to hit the temple the other, leaving them unconscious. Then you turned all the security cameras in the area to face the other way, leaving a clear path for Steve and Nat to go undetected. Seeing as this was your only part in the plan, you zip-tied the guards for when they woke up, and casually walked out of the door. 

The walk back to the van was only 5 minutes but holy crap it was freezing! You cursed your choice of outfit, the coat providing minimal protection from the bitter wind that was whirling through the alleyway you had to walk through. Heel clicks echoed along the walls, you quickened your pace as the cold was getting too much to bear. When you reached the van, you knocked three times- one slow and two quick- and the door opened, your cheeky friend Bucky greeted you with a wink. “Well hello madam.” He checked you out again for the third time that night, the dangerous spark in his eye made you slightly weak at the knees… that or the cold. You rolled your eyes and gave him a playful slap to the face then sat down and grabbed the flask of hot tea you brought with you.

Five minutes had gone by and you were watching footage from Steve’s body cam as he searched the west section of the warehouse, Nat on the east. You finished your tea but still felt chilled to the bone; your legs were uncontrollably shaking. Bucky turned to look at you, a slight concern in his eyes. “What’s wrong doll?” He questioned.  
“I can’t feel my legs.” You replied, rubbing them with your hands to try and keep the blood flow going. Bucky’s stare lingered a little longer, before he smirked and went back to watching the screen, signalling to Steve a clean looking box just under a pile of dusty steels. Shivering, you still didn’t feel any warmer and your legs genuinely started going numb. You always felt the cold, but this was something else. You found yourself looking around the inside of the van for something to help you, your eyes landing on the one thing you didn’t expect. Gritting your teeth, you took the risk. “Hey J-James?” You stuttered due to cold, but you tried to ignore it. “James?”  
He turned around to face you, “Yes darlin’?” Damn those eyes.  
“Will you, er, hug me so I can get warm?” He laughed at your request, leaning back in his chair.  
“Oh y/n, if you wanted me near you, you didn’t need an excuse.” He reached for you and tapped your knee with his flesh hand then frowned, “Damn doll, you really are freezing!”  
“Well duh, you thought I was making it up?” You held his hand in yours, trying to squeeze the heat from him. Before you could register, he pulled you over to him and scooped you onto his lap, his metal arm on your back as he used his flesh hand to rub your legs. His warmth was intoxicating, and you unashamedly snuggled into him, noticing his heart rate was rather fast. You looked up at him and he was staring unblinkingly at the screen. Could he be… nervous?

“I’m not making you uncomfortable, am I? Please tell me and I can move.” You asked him.  
“What? Oh no, no” He began, finally meeting your gaze. His face was very close to yours, his quickened breath warming your cheeks. “I just… haven’t been this close… to you before.”  
“Is it, a bad thing?” You pressed, finding confidence in seeing him look lose his cool. This man has been the centre of your desire for weeks and now you were sensing it wasn’t one sided. Bucky’s eyebrows widened at your response, glancing down at your lips before looking back up to your eyes. You decided that was the only answer you needed, and wrapped your left arm around his neck, pulling him in for a long overdue kiss. It took only a split second before he pulled you closer, his flesh hand gripping your thigh. The kiss became more passionate as your left hand grabbed his hair and you leaned further into him. His flesh hand moved to your hip with his metal hand still supporting your back. A small moan erupted in your throat as you licked at his lips, inviting him to play with you; which he accepted. Soon your tongues were exploring each mouths, experiencing a taste you never knew you craved.

You had no idea how long you two were enjoying this moment, but soon it was interrupted by three knocks- one slow and two quick. You both stopped immediately and you moved off of Bucky’s lap; smoothing your dress and sitting in your original seat. Bucky let Steve and Nat inside before climbing into the drivers spot. You nodded at Steve as he congratulated you on your ‘work with the security cameras’. Nat sat in the seat next to you, “Still looking good, y/n! But aren’t you freezing?”  
You smirked at her question, if only she knew. “Oh I was earlier, but I’m perfectly fine now.” You smiled at her and looked at the front windscreen. You met Bucky’s eyes in the rear view mirror, seeing him wink at you before starting up the van.


End file.
